


Disclosure

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia had finally cracked the second third of the dead pool, along with Malia's help. Now there was another problem at hand. A certain name on the list boggled Lydia's mind; Jordan Parrish. It was the loyal deputy. Upon this discovery, Lydia was determined to find out exactly what he was.</p><p>(oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disclosure

     Lydia Martin couldn't stop staring at the computer screen. The red-haired wonder had finally cracked the code to yet another third of the dead pool, with help from Malia. It was actually Malia that had really cracked the numbers that Meredith had given them, and Lydia felt grateful to have the werecoyote with her. Lydia's eyes trailed down the list and rested on the final name list. She knew it was familiar, but she couldn't remember how she knew it. Lydia found herself caught in a trance, just staring at the name.

 

     "Lydia!" Malia snapped, causing Lydia's gaze to tear away from the screen, "I've got to call Stiles and give him the new list. You okay here on your own?" Lydia simply nodded as Malia stepped out of the Sheriff's office. Lydia's eyes were transfixed on the name at the bottom of the list once again, Jordan Parrish. Her mind clicked. It was Deputy Parrish.

 

     "There's no way he could be supernatural. Maybe it's his cousin, none of us even know his first name. No, he moved here alone, it has to be him. Jordan Parrish is definitely the deputy." Lydia sighed and quickly ran a hand over her face, as if that could help diffuse any of her confusion. Lydia kept her eyes trained on the screen, noticing the number next to the deputy's name, 5. Smaller numbers meant millions, instead of thousands. Jordan Parrish was worth  _5 million dollars._ What could possibly be so special about the young deputy that he could be worth so much? He was worth as much as Kira's mom, and she was a 900-year old mythical Japanese creature for crying out loud. Maybe Parrish was a kitsune too? The teenaged banshee quickly shook the idea out of her head. Parrish wasn't even Asian, much less Japanese, and him being a kitsune would just ruin the lore entirely. Lydia knew her fair share on mysitcal creatures. She had looked up every myth and legend that she could find upon finding out werewolves were a thing that existed.

 

     Lydia wondered if Parrish knew anything about him being supernatural. He didn't seem to know much about the supernatural, considering that he thought Lydia was psychic. Lydia was kind of psychic, but it definitely wasn't the whole picture. She figured that he either didn't know much about the supernatural at all, or was just extremely good at hiding it. The former soldier seemed to be really good at compartmentalising a lot of the weird Beacon Hills crap, but then again he probably had to do that anyway when he served in the army. Lydia was drowning in her own thoughts that she almost didn't hear the door to the sheriff's office open. Lydia quickly shut the laptop and turned around to face none other than the baby-faced deputy himself.

 

     "Hey, sorry, just wanted to see you were okay. Do you need a ride home?" Deputy Parrish asked Lydia.

 

     She simply shook her head and pulled her lips into a tight line, "Uh, no. We're fine." As much as Lydia would've liked going out on a ride with a cute cop, she knew that Malia was still outside on the phone. Seeing as Malia was sort of Lydia's responsibility at the moment, she wasn't about to subject Malia to being stuck in a car with someone she barely knew. The deputy began to slowly shut the door, but just as it was about to close, Lydia called out to him, "Wait a sec!"

 

     Parrish walked into the room and asked, "Reconsidering that ride Lydia?"

 

     "No, no. I just need to ask you something," Lydia replied. The deputy made his way to the couch across Lydia and raised his eyebrows, awaiting her question, "I just... what's your name?"

 

     Parrish simply chuckled, "My name is Parrish, I'm sure you already knew that."

 

     Lydia shook her head and groaned, "I meant your full name."

 

     "It's Jordan," he mumbled, "Jordan Parrish."

 

     "Jordan? Are you sure that's your name?" Lydia didn't want to believe Deputy Parrish was _the_ Jordan Parrish. She didn't want to believe that yet another supernatural had slipped right under the pack's noses.

 

     The deputy sighed. He didn't need his time to be wasted with such questions, and Lydia was smart enough to know that. Lydia noticed he was a little annoyed, but she didn't really care, she needed to know exactly what he was, "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

 

     Parrish was taken aback by the question, it was sudden and it didn't fit into what they were talking about earlier, "Do I what?"

 

     Lydia kept a straight face and repeated her question, "Do. You. Believe. In. The. Supernatural?"

 

     "I think I've told you this before Lydia, I don't believe in much. But I do like to keep an open mind," he replied calmly. Lydia was on the verge of breaking. All the banshee wanted was answers, and she had a sinking feeling that the former soldier knew more than he was letting on.

 

     "Like, let's just say that maybe you're some sort of supernatural entity or something or like you might even have powers or some shit?" Lydia rambled in one breath. She looked straight at the deputy as she panted, still unsure of how she got herself to say all that so rapidly. Jordan wouldn't look back at her, in fact he looked anywhere but her. It was as if he were trying to find something to distract himself from her questioning stare. Lydia raised a single eyebrow, "I'm right aren't I? You're like me, you're... _different._ "

 

     Jordan started to shake as a single tear streamed out of his eye, "No one was supposed to know." Lydia slowly walked over to Jordan, placing a comforting hand on his back. She awkwardly pulled him into a half hug, but before she knew it, the deputy had pulled her into a full on, bone-crushing hug. Lydia could feel the deputy trembling in her embrace as he tried to choke out words, "I moved to Beacon Hills to get away from what happened. I did a bad thing Lydia, in Afghanistan. I was trying to escape all of it. I tried so hard..." Lydia hugged him tighter and felt his tears fall on her shoulder. The red-head began to hum a song her mother used to sing when she was little, Imagine by John Lennon. It always calmed her down, and she hoped it would have the same effect on Jordan.

 

     "Imagine by John Lennon," Jordan whispered, "I like that song a lot."

 

     "Me, too."

 

     "I wish I could tell you what I was Lydia, I really do," he said, "but I honestly don't even know what I am, and sometimes I don't even know who I am anymore."

 

     "I'm a banshee," Lydia admitted without thinking. She wasn't sure if she could fully trust Jordan Parrish just yet, but in that very moment, she knew she could confide in his as he confided in her, "I guess that's why you thought I was psychic."

 

     "Banshee? So, you can tell when people are going to die or something?" He asked. Jordan was no longer crying now, and let go of his embrace with Lydia, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his uniform.

 

     Lydia nodded, "Pretty much. I can also hear voices in my head. It's not really all that fun."

 

     "I can imagine, although I think what I do is far worse."

 

     "What can you do?" Lydia raised her eyebrows in question.

 

     "I'd rather not say right now. Let's just say it's not good, but I think I have it under control right now." Jordan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

 

     "You can tell me when you're ready, and trust me you aren't alone," Lydia smiled.

 

     "Yeah, I will," Jordan smiled back before frowning, "But how do you know that I'm, uh,  _not normal_?"

 

     "Well," Lydia droned. She was dreading that question, and was secretly hoping the deputy would forget to ask, "There's this thing called a de-"

 

     Before Lydia could finish her statement the door burst open, a female officer holding the knob, "The sheriff just left with that Tate girl; told me to tell you to bring Lydia to the school, something happened."

 

     "We'll be right there," Jordan smiled as the other officer shut the door. He grinned at Lydia, "So, what about that ride?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so basically this is just my take on what happens after the end of 4x05 and omfg I really wanna know what Deputy Parrish really is. Also feel free to comment your theories and stuff bc I'm curious as to what everyone else thinks :) I also have a twitter if you wanna follow it's @SPlDERMEN but the l is an L. Also sorry it's kind of short and slightly unedited I was just in a rush because I wanted to post this before 4x06 aired. LIKE OMFG THE MID-SEASON TRAILER HAD ME TREMBLING OK BYE


End file.
